


Missed you, Zayn (Ziam)

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction
Genre: Closure, Cute, M/M, Non AU, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3880168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam misses Zayn while they tour without him, so travels halfway across the world for a visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missed you, Zayn (Ziam)

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment, I'd love to know what you think! x

The doorbell rang, waking the sleeping Bradford boy from his nap. Clearing his throat, he sat up in his bed, still slightly rough from his sudden awakening. The doorbell rang again persistently, 3 times, before he shouted to whoever was at the door. “This is the last time I will tell you, you stupid paps, get the fuck away from my house! And get a proper job while you’re at it…” There was a moment of silence in the house, before an answer was made at the front door. “Um… Zaynie, it’s me.” In a second, his mind snapped into realisation, and he pulled on his old batman tee and sweats. “L-Li?” He ran down the stairs in a hurry, avoiding slipping on the floorboards in his grey cotton socks. He took a deep breath and grasped the handle, swinging the door open. He was immediately blinded by a tidal-wave of flashing lights, and shouts of ‘Zayn!’ and ‘Talk to us!’ and ‘What’s next for your career?’ burned in his ears. But he didn’t notice. Because no other than his darling Liam was standing in front of him. Liam’s eyes were dark from fatigue, but he held his smile all the same. “Zaynie…Hi.” Zayn took Liam’s hand and pulled him inside, slamming the door behind him. Pressing him against the door, he hugged Liam tight, resting his chin on Liam’s shoulder and mumbling softly into his ear. “Li… babe, what are you doing? I told you, sweetie, I told you not to worry about me. The other boys, they need you. And so do the fans, you have a bloody concert tonight!” Liam pulled away his hands from Zayn’s forearms. Looking straight into Zayn’s tired brown eyes, he felt hurt. “So, you… you want me to go? Babe, I travelled half way across the world for you! I just want to-” “No Li! Of course not! I just… I just feel a bit…surprised. I’m surprised love, that’s all.” Liam’s smile returned and he let his hands drift to Zayn’s waist. “I love you.” Without hesitation, Zayn closed the gap between them, pressing his lips on Liam’s and letting Liam kiss back. They stood like this, frozen for quite a time, enjoying the feeling they’d missed so much- the feeling of connectedness. Finally, Zayn broke the kiss, whispering “I love you too. C’mon. You must be hungry.”

*****

Their fingers locked together, Zayn lead his Li to a tidy kitchen, except for the food boxes littering the bench. “Zaynie?” “Yeah babe?” Zayn walked into the pantry, foraging for the 2-minute noodles which were always in good supply. “You’ve been in here for days. There’s 2 pizza boxes here. Is this all you’ve eaten?” “Aha! Got ‘em! Anyway, uh, yeah. But it’s okay, like, I haven’t been hungry.” Stepping over to the cooktop Zayn was preparing, Liam put his hands on Zayn’s hips. “Z… you’ve gotten thin again. You can’t do this to yourself. In fact, you know what? I’m cooking you a meal tonight. Steak. And chips. I’ll look after you babe.” Zayn poured the noodles into the pot and spun around, kissing Liam on the cheek. “Thanks Li, you know I don’t deserve a boy like you.” “And I don’t deserve you. We’re a perfect pair of unworthy losers.” Zayn sat himself on the kitchen bench, pushing the pizza boxes aside to make room. “Aww Li, you’re the only loser here… But you’re my loser, so I forgive you.” “Gee, thanks babe. So,’ Liam grabbed Zayn’s hands and stood in front of him. ‘How’ve you been?” Zayn looked into Liam’s soft brown eyes and smiled, touched that his Li would drop everything to go check on him. “Good, I think. Pez keeps bugging me to look at houses or some shit. Feel like straight up telling her about us together, might finally get her off my back. In fact, I wish we could just tell everyone, y’know, the papers and the magazines, all of it. I’m so sick of hiding shit… I mean, that’s the whole reason I’ve gone and done what I have, isn’t it? I’m done with faking it, with pretending to be happy when I’m not. I even left my four best friends, including you, the love of my life, just to be me for once.” He squeezed Liam’s hands tight waiting for a reply. “I know Z, I understand. One day this will all be over, hey? We’ll walk down the street holding hands, we’ll go out together… get married, too. There’s already enough speculation about Lou and Haz, though. Okay babe?” Zayn nodded, climbing off the bench top to the noodles and taking them off the stove. “What about you, and the lads, how are you?” Liam took a deep breath, running his fingers though his hair. “Missing you like crazy, of course. Harry’s been moping around, Niall’s gone back to his teddy bear… and Lou, he’s so quiet now. You should see it! Lou-being quiet! It’s a shock to us all, I’m telling you.” Guilt immediately consumed Zayn’s conscience, he knew he’d made the right decision, but at what cost? Liam could see the hurt in Zayn’s eyes, and he almost felt liberated by it. He’d missed Zayn more than ever, but at the same time he hated seeing him hurt. “Sorry babe, I’m not here to make you feel guilty. We’re doing okay, they’ve mixed all the solos around and stuff like that. H is doing most of yours, and he’s doing them justice. And we’ve got a lot of support too, a lot of signs and banners and things. But it’s not the same without you. I’ve missed you so much sweetheart, so much.” Zayn’s brow furrowed and he handed a small steaming bowl to Liam. “I… I’m sorry Li… I just couldn’t d-” “I know.” Liam reached out, grabbing Zayn’s hand and pulling it to his hip. “I know. And so do the boys, they understand. Believe me, they do. Oh, and before I forget, H wanted you to have this.” Uncurling his fingers, Liam revealed a shiny golden ring, a flat round disk pressed on the front. He gifted it to Zayn, watching his eyes for a reaction. “L-Li… I can’t take this. This is Haz’s ring, the one Lou gave him on their anniversary. What about….” “Lou said it was okay, he knew that it meant a lot to Harry for you to have it. Then they got all lovey-dovey, it was gross. So are you gonna keep it?” Zayn held it between his fingers, watching it shine in the morning sunlight. Harry was a sentimental soul, he should’ve expected a gesture like this. “Yeah, I mean, it’s nice to think I can have him with me whenever, like, I’m missing him or anything. Tell him I say thanks, and that I love him very much.” “Of course.” Zayn unhooked the thin gold chain around his neck, sliding it through the centre of the ring so it hung just above his collarbone. “Li, can you do up the clasp at the back?” Liam took the necklace in his hands and draped it around Zayn’s neck, clicking the links together. “Thanks babe, I… oh…” Liam’s soft lips attached the nape of his boyfriend’s neck, leaving Zayn frozen to the spot, goosebumps spread across his perfect olive skin in a second. “Liam…” He breathed, grabbing Li’s hand behind him. “Turn around, c’mon now, c’mon…” Immediately, Zayn spun on his heels and rested his forehead on Liam’s. “Wait, you remember that?” Zayn pulled back just a centimetre, cupping Liam’s face in his hands. “Darling, I know that we were super drunk that night- but I could never ever forget out first kiss!” Liam giggled, blushing at the thought- even when blindly drunk, he meant enough to Zayn for him to keep that single memory. “God, I love you. I love you so much.” Zayn wrapped his arms around Liam, their foreheads still touching. “You didn’t say that the first time.” Liam took a pause, before replying, “No. Not on the outside. But on the inside I did, every day from the first time I met you. You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen, not just your gorgeous looks-' Liam said, grazing Zayn’s cheek with his knuckles, “But on the inside, too. You have a heart of pure gold, you’re a little shy sometimes, but I love you for it. You’re talented, too talented to ever give up your dreams. You’re an angel. And… I want to call you mine.” The Wolverhampton boy got down on one knee, his eyes glimmering with tears. “My angel, Zayn Javadd Malik, will you marry me?”


End file.
